Hot Blooded Summer
by DyinggFlower
Summary: [On hiatus] Curvaceous and quirky, Nineteen year old Hana is living in Bon Temps, Lousiana for the summer. What happens when the young woman gets involved with a certain platinum blonde vampire? OCxEric
1. Beckoning

**A/N: *****PLEASE BE NOTED I HATE First Person format. I have no idea why I wrote this in first person, but,  
The following chapters after this are_ NOT_ first person.*******

Disclaimer: I do not own True Blood or anything affiliated. Only My character Hana.

* * *

Over 2 years have passed since my life has changed. So much has happened in so little time, and the thought of living this new life sort of overwhelms me. After being freed all of the trauma and abuse from my father, I'm quite surprised how I see each day so differently now. Mom got a good job, and my lawsuit finally came through. A brand new summer had finally arrived. I'm 19 years old, living with my Aunt Maureen in Bon Temps, Louisiana for the next 3 months. I myself didn't really understand why I wanted to go there so badly. I've never been to Louisiana before, so maybe the thought of continuing my fresh start in a different place would be a good thing for me.

Maureen came to New York to pick me up herself, taking me to the airport to take the plane all the way to Louisiana. I have a terrible sense of direction, and if she weren't here with me, I would have probably gotten on the wrong plane ending up somewhere else. I said my goodbyes to my mother and brother. My music coach was told ahead of time about my summer situation, so she understood and just told me to bring my keyboard with me. Music school is put on hold during the summer, so I didn't have to worry about missing anything. Mom made sure to send my keyboard and amp to Aunt Maureen's 2 weeks before hand, saving me the worry.

The flight to Louisiana was pretty long, but worth the trip. We picked up our bags and Aunt Maureen's pick-up truck was only a block or two away. She drove me to her house, and I settled in at around 7 or 8 at night. I unpacked my things in my room, and my beloved Yamaha keyboard stood a few feet away from my queen sized mattress. I was pleased with my arrangement. The walls were a pale shade of pink, not really my favorite color, but it was relaxing. There was an oak office desk in the corner with a laptop, fax, and printer.  
But the chair wasn't one of those spinny office chairs I always liked, to my slight disapointment.

There was a dim floor lamp close to the side of the bed. The bed's comforter was white with a pink floral pattern. The floor was shiny wood, and personally I preferred it over any carpet. On the opposite side of the mattress was an accordian style closet with mirror doors. The whole setup was quite cozy, and since I had a 1400 watt air conditioner in the room, getting to sleep wasn't going to be a problem. As I was relaxing on my comfortable bed, I heard Aunt Maureen call for me.

"Bri! Come downstairs!  
There's someone here I'd like you to meet!"  
She yelled.

"Ugh. Coming now."  
I yelled back, rising to my feet.

I made sure I was still wearing a bra, fluffed my dyed chestnut hair, and made my way downstairs. "I wonder if its a cute guy" I thought to myself as my around the clock hormones throbbed with curiosity. I met my aunt in the dining room, and my eyes locked onto a man sitting at the dining table. He had golden blonde hair, about mid-neck length. He was decently built, and looked about early 30's of age. I was dissapointed. He was good looking, but he didn't really suit my taste.

"Briana, I'd like you to meet Sam Merlotte.  
He owns a bar and grill not too far from here."  
My petite aunt chirped at me.

I shook his hand out of respect, sitting at the dining table. Sam looked at me with gentle blue eyes, sending me a polite smile. I smiled back on instinct, a bit curious about the situation.

"Sam is a good friend of mine and I just thought how nice it would be if you worked part time for him during the week.."  
Aunt Maureen said to me.

"A job?"  
I asked.

"That's right. I'd gladly hire you if you're interested."  
Sam said with a smile.

"Mm.. it would be nice to make some money.  
I guess I could work 2 or 3 days a week.."  
I responded.

It was obvious my Aunt didn't have much time to spend with me since she worked hard during the week, and when I really thought about it, the few plans she wanted to have with me would be on the weekends anyway. A job in a new state would be fun for me, and it would make the week go by fast. The deal was settled, and Sam left. Aunt Maureen made us dinner and I got bored after a while. I was curious and wanted to look around town a little. I didn't bother to let my aunt know, and besides she was asleep anyway. I pulled down my flowing white top that covered most of my short denim shorts, quickly slipping on my black sandals, and headed out the door with my ipod in my back pocket.

Up the block from my Aunt's house was a forest like area with a long road and park across the one way street. The path was more of a walk-through shortcut to get to town than a park, but it did have benches and light poles. I didn't exactly realize it, but I had been walking for a good 15 minutes. "Thank god I brought my phone with me.." I thought to myself, remembering I was alone.I wasn't too worried though. I could see brighter lights up ahead. The plaza was close by, and I only had to walk a bit more to get there.

Just when I was about to turn on my ipod, I felt myself being forcefully pushed against a nearby tree. My back struck hard against the trunk, and I felt dizzy. I groaned and opened up my eyes to see a shadowy figure walk closer to me. My vision was blurry, and I was scared as fuck. "Oh great, a rapist." I thought to myself as my body trembled. I felt paralyzed as the laughing figure grew closer.

"What's a fine young lady like you doin' around these parts alone? Don't you know any better.."  
The figure's voice revealed it's male gender, sounding low and husky.

He gripped to my thigh with one hand and clenched my throat with the other. His hands on me felt abnormally cold, and the fact he had sharp nails didn't better the situation. My vision blurred on and off, but I saw his pale face. He had dark red circles around his eyes, looking sickly. I trembled even more now, feeling thoroughly paralyzed. Tears began to shed from my emerald eyes, as I began choking out my words.

"P-please don't rape me..We can j-just..forget this ever happened..  
I swear I won't tell a soul.."  
I pleaded in desperation.

The cloaked man continued to laugh, roughly tilting my neck to the side. His cold lips pressed firmly against my jugular, and I felt sharp fang like tips point against my sensitive skin.

"I was actually planning on sucking you dry..but fucking you first sounds like an even better idea.."  
He said as he gripped tightly to my breast, starting to rip at my top at an unusually fast pace.

I let out the loudest scream my trained vocal chords could muster, praying someone would hear me. The man clenched to my neck again to press me hard against the tree to silence me, but before he could remove my denim shorts, I saw his form being thrown a few feet backwards. A tall, built man held him by his neck, commanding him to leave or he'd suffer his consequences. My blurry eyes watched him run away at an abnormal super speed, and I wondered if this was just some fucked up nightmare I didn't wake up from yet. My tall savior appeared in front of me in a blur of an instant, pulling me up to my feet with ease.

I trembled as I rubbed my back, panting and crying all at the same time. The tall man held me by my waist with large, strong, hands, holding my traumatized body up. I gazed up to look at his face. He was very pale like the scumbag from before, having the same red circles around his icy blue eyes. I started to cry again, feeling my body throb and ache. The mysterious man scooped me up off the ground, carrying me in his arms as he took me to a nearby bench. I was gently placed on his lap, and he stroked my hair, calming me down while he whispered "Shh.." and "It's alright" in my ear as though I were a restless baby.

I felt my back sting with scratches and open cuts, and they burned like hell. The man's long fingertips stopped an inch above the cuts that were on my back as if he knew they were there before I did. I was confused as hell when I saw him bite his arm roughly, leaving an open gash as his dark blood dripped down his forearm. He placed his new wound to my lips.

"Drink.."  
His firm voice commanded me.

Okay, now I was really confused. How the fuck would drinking this man's blood heal my injuries? This has to be a dream. I whimpered as my wounds stung when I moved a bit, but I did as he commanded, possessing most of his wound as I could with my petite rouge lips. His thick blood rushed down my throat in that instant, and it tasted strangely delicious. As I drank more and more, Instantaneously, I felt undeniable relief down my entire back. The stinging sensation was entirely gone, and the back of my head had stopped throbbing. I felt entirely healed, and at that moment, I pulled away from his arm, licking my lips and nervously looking around me, before my gaze matched his.

His icy blue eyes locked onto mine while his lips formed a smirk. He held to me tightly, amused with my confused expression. The fluorescent park lights shined down on his features. He had thick platinum blonde hair that was pulled back. He wore a black tank top, explaining why his entire arms were entirely bare. I felt his abdominals pressed against my stomach and it made me blush to be held by such a toned man. His dark denim jeans comforted my mostly bare legs. This entire moment almost made me forget about my questioning confusion, but I remembered after about 3 sweet minutes of being gently held.

"Why did that scumbag say he wanted to suck me dry?  
and how are my wounds healed..and what..what are you?"  
I asked, still in a state of confusion.

He chuckled, gently removing a strand of my chestnut hair from my face to tuck it behind my ear. His icy blue eyes locked onto mine again, but he looked serious, loosening his grip on me.

"The pathetic insect from before was a vampire who wanted to feed from you.  
Because I am also a vampire, my blood can heal your wounds entirely without fail."  
His firm voice responded.

I blinked a few times. Even shook my head in disbelief. I kept tapping the side of my head to make sure this wasn't just my imagination and how I'd wake up in my bed at Aunt Maureen's. But I didn't. To my astonishment, this was all real. I looked into his eyes, my mouth agape.

"Wh-what? Y-you're..a..a vampire?"  
I asked to make sure I heard him correctly.

"Yes. We have revealed our existence about a month or two ago around the globe.  
I am surprised you have not heard.."  
He responded with a weak smile.

I was still taking everything in. Maybe if I asked Aunt Maureen she would tell me if this gorgeous man was right, or if he was just plain crazy. But the fact that my wounds felt like they weren't even there told me that he wasn't lying.

"I didn't..but..oh wow..uhm..man..Th-thankyou..so much..."  
I stuttered, blushing deeply at the current position I was in.

"Are you afraid?"  
He asked me, that sexy voice of his ran right through me.

"Not at all.."  
I replied, not realizing my palms rested on his chest the entire time.

His forehead rested against mine while he gently pulled me closer to him. I felt my nipples erect fully against my cotton top, and my legs filled with goosebumps all over again.

"Tell me..Why are you walking around at night alone?"  
He asked me softly.

I explained to him how I just arrived here to live with my aunt over the summer. I told him I wanted to explore the new area since I was wide awake and wanted to get to know Louisiana. It was obvious I didn't know where I was going or where I was exactly.

"So I see..now you know not to explore this area at night unless I accompany you."  
He spoke in a playful tone.

His sexy smirk sent chills throughout my entire body, but damn, did it feel good. I couldn't even take my eyes off of his for even a second. I nodded with a giggle in response to him.

"Please pardon my manners...I am Eric.."  
His firm tone danced right through me.

"Oh..! I'm Bri..but I'd rather you call me Hana.."  
I replied shyly with a smile.

Eric nodded, politely releasing grip of me. But I grabbed his hands to place them back. Hell, I didn't want him to let me go. Eric chuckled when I felt myself get wet with anticipation. It was as if he knew how I felt..but he had to have felt the same considering my thighs grazed his beautifully solid bulge through his denim jeans.

"Before I forget..I must let you know, from drinking my blood,  
your senses are keener..as well as sexual appetite.."  
Eric said to me with a smirk, curious of my reaction.

I felt even more moist now, and my heart skipped a beat. I smiled non-chalantly to hide my overwhelming combination of shyness and excitement. I felt so safe in this vampire's arms, and letting myself go for him wasn't a fear of mine. I nodded, tempted to fall asleep on his chest when my fatigue started to take its toll. I felt Eric's icy blue eyes stare down at me again, looking all serious, even emotionless now.

"Mm..I should take you home..you look quite drained.."  
His tone tickled my libido once again.

I was dissapointed at his words, but I was also tired as fuck as jetlag kept up with me. It was about 11pm or so, and I haven't slept for a while. But damn, I didn't want to go anywhere. I felt Eric's strong hands gently remove me from his lap, placing me on the ground. I stood in front of him with a sense of want, and the only thing that stopped me from pouncing him was the serious look on his face. He smirked at my pout, rising to his feet now as his built form towered over me. It was obvious he wouldn't take no for an answer, so he walked me back home. He stopped when we reached Aunt Maureen's porch. The door was still unlocked as I had left it and the living room lights were still on. My emerald eyes locked onto his icy blue orbs. I hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace, but released hold of me when I felt my sense of gratitude rise to an aroused level. He smiled at me, cupping the side of my face with his palm.

"Will I see you again?"  
I asked, desperately holding my needy emotions back.

"As long as my blood flows through your veins..I will come to you.."  
Eric replied with a grin before we shared a heat of the moment kiss.

I immediatly wrapped my arms around his neck, slipping my tongue inside of his mouth as I felt his smooth tongue do the same. He held to my waist while our kiss deepened, but then his sharp fangs instantly stuck out, lightly stabbing my tongue. Eric pulled away from me in that instant, retracting his fangs with caution. I wasn't afraid, and I honestly didn't care about the outcome. But he did, and the possibility of wanting to feed from me screamed at his instinct. He took my hand and kissed it gently as his eyes met mine again.

"I must go now..we will meet again..."  
He spoke to me, stepping back before I could grab his hand.

I understood he had to leave and I grew tired as well. I nodded to him, gazing back into his eyes before he winked at me, vanishing into the night with that super speed I need to get used to. I sighed with a yawn, going into the house and closing the door behind me. I headed up to my bedroom to get some sleep. I would masturbate to calm my restless body, but Eric's kiss was enough to repay my fatigue in my dreams. I slipped out of my clothes and threw a night down on, then I shut my lamp off and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Eric's P.O.V.;  
**

The night was still young, and I'm starting to feel drained myself. I've arrived at Fangtasia, unable to shake off her sweet scent. She wasn't just another human. I could feel just by her pulse that she was thin blooded. Wreaked of -A negative. Her scream for help simply beckoned me. I could have just left her to die, but why did I not? The overflowing rage that came from me just to protect her from my own kind really had no explanation. At least, none I can think of. The way her vulnerable, weak, delicious, body clung to me in gratitude awakened a protective nature in me, something I haven't felt in over 500 years.

Walking through the private entrance of my bar, I took my place at my throne, inspecting my surroundings as I usually did. I couldn't get Hana off of my mind. That heat of the moment kiss we shared, it was too late to lie and say it wouldn't ever mean a thing. Every part of her was just undeniably sweet.  
We were so natural with everything we said and did, in just a half hour of meeting, and I, as a thousand year old vampire, did not regret a single thing I did with her, a human. I take back ever critisizing Bill Compton for falling for Sookie. Humans are just as real as we are. Though we are vampires, foreign to emotion, we can never forget how life was when we were once human. I wanted to cringe at the thought of feeling human again, as my vampire instincts dismissed the thought. Suddenly, I sensed Pam's presence. She leaned against my throne and flashed me a feminine smirk. She was seemingly curious.

"You were gone longer than I thought. Did you feed during your walk?"  
said Pam.

"I did not. I'm actually quite famished. Bring me a morsel.."  
I commanded her.

"Any type in particular?"  
Pam asked me.

"+A positive. Please hurry."  
I told her, wanting to forget all about Hana's -A negative blood.

I watched her vanish into the "VIP" room to find me a human to feed on. I thought about Hana again. Her perfect curves, her soft, wavy, hair, and those little lips of hers that quivered when I touched her. The way she pouted for me to hold her more empowered me. Because my blood runs through her veins, I could sense everything she feels inside. She wanted me, and I knew it instantaneously. At that moment, I felt like her lover. Her lover that wanted to capture her and not release her until she trembled in satisfaction.


	2. Welcome to Merlotte's

**A/N: NO IDEA WHY I WROTE THE FIRST CHAPTER IN FIRST PERSON. I HATE FIRST PERSON. Anyway..YES. FINALLY, MY WRITER'S BLOCK IS GOING AWAY! Sorry if it's a little sloppy/all over the place.. But, Please enjoy!  
**

* * *

I was at that same park again. Nighttime, and it was raining. Pouring, even. I don't remember where I was going or came from, and the tiny white dress I wore wasn't enough to keep me warm from the cold storm. My arms are wrapped around me, my long wavy hair is soaked.

The next thing I see is the same vampire who saved me last night, his expensive looking clothes soaked to the brim. His thick, platinum locks soaking wet. He appears in front of me, pulling me to him. I feel the rain come down harder and the next thing I know he has me up against a tree, kissing my chest and neck. His icy blue eyes capturing me frozen. I feel a desire again...

"Eric..."  
Is all I could say, my lips trembling.

"I come for what is mine ."  
He replies with a smirk.

We kiss deeply. I rip his shirt and he pulls off my dress. His fangs are embedded in my neck, and they feel so good. My bright red blood rushes down my already exposed breasts, staining my ripped white dress. I feel his bare body up against mine, and he starts to enter me. . .

As things were starting to feel perfect, Hana awoken, staring blankly at her bedroom ceiling. Her panties were moist, and her body was a bit sweaty. Though she couldn't help but smile, not really surprised at her sexual dream. "Another lovely effect he forgot to tell me about?" Hana thought to herself while blushing lightly, but it wasn't too surprising.

Her emerald green eyes glanced at the large digital clock on her knight stand. "1:18 PM" it read. She laughed lowly to herself, sleeping in like she used to, but it didn't matter. It was Thursday today, meaning Aunt Maureen had work. She sighed, wishing Eric were there by her side. "I want to see him again.." The tall brunette thought to herself.

"Mleh.. How stupid am I? It's broad daylight. Everyone knows vampires sleep during the day.."  
She said aloud to herself, yawning lowly before dragging herself out of bed.

Standing at an adequate height of 5'6", Hana glanced at herself in the mirror that reflected a side view of her and her bed. Deciding to get dressed, she walked over to it, opening the mirror accordian-like doors, picking out an outfit from the large closet. A crimson red spaghetti strap top caught her attention. It had frills at the top, which she liked most about it.

She then grabbed a pair of her favorite light blue shorts, and black lace bra and pantie set without missing a beat. Slipping out of her short pink nightgown, she got dressed in no time. It was nice for her to take her time, and it felt good to get dressed in front of mirror ever since she joined a gym. Her body issues ceased from existence. With a toned hourglass figure, she knew she didn't have a right to complain.

She ran to the bathroom down the hall. She brushed her teeth and straightened her long hair. After washing up and spraying on a good amount of Dove deodorant, she applied some eye makeup and lip gloss. Hana walked downstairs to the kitchen to make herself some breakfast. "Maybe if I go to Sam's bar, it'll cure my boredom. It was going to be where I'd work after all." She thought. But she wondered, how would she get there? and where the hell is it? As she passed the dining room, Hana found a note on the table.

"In case you're curious about the job at Merlotte's, here's Sam's number.  
I'll be home at around 6 tonight. Love Aunt Maureen- "

"Well, that's convenient!"  
Hana mumbled to herself.

She called the number up from her cellphone, not too sure of what to say exactly. Sam answers. They small talk for a bit, then she asked if he could pick her up to bring her over to check out the place. He didn't mind, and said he'll be here in about an hour. After making herself some oatmeal and cleaning up, Hana headed back to her room to grab her purse.

It wasn't long before Sam showed up. Hearing a single beep of the truck's horn outside her window, Hana  
quickly put on her "Kim Kardashian" shades and slipped on her black 1 and a 1/2 inch wedge sandals, heading downstairs and out the door. Walking up to his blue pick up truck, she stepped into the truck's front seat. He greeted her with his perfect smile, patting the seat before she sat down.

"My, you're lookin' gorgeous today, Hana. What's the occasion?"  
Sam complimented.

"Really? Haha. Thank you. I just like leaving the house presentable is all.."  
Hana replied with a casual smile.

"Mm, well, that's always a good thing. and Hana...what happened here?""  
Sam spoke, lightly placing his fingertips above her knee, gesturing the the small bruise.

"Oh, uhm...I just went for a walk last night and tripped.  
I'm pretty clumsy in the dark it would seem.."  
She replied, trying not to sound panicked.

"Well I'm glad that's all it is, darlin'. If anyone ever laid a hand on you,  
know that you can always count on me to take care of em'."  
Sam said through a seemingly flirtatious smile.

She nodded and laughed with him about it. Though he was being flirtatious, he was still in all a respectful man, she had to give him that. Not once did his eyes linger to her quite noticable cleavage line. In her opinion, you can know a good man by the way he looks you in the eye, not your breasts.

The pick up truck began to drive away from the house and onto the road. Hana looked out her window, admiring the neighboring properties. They ranged from simple little houses, to large lands with pools or ponds in the backyard. Lousiana really is an interesting place, Minus potential encounters of critters and bugs, Bon temps had a lot of charm.

"When we get to the bar, you can whatever nice cold drink you care for, on the house."  
Sam said to her kindly.

"Well then, a Watermelon Wine Cooler sounds nice!"  
Hana teased, testing him to see if he remembered her age.

"Sure.. But, wait...only if you promise not to tell your aunt."  
Sam said with a grin.

"Haha, so you do remember I'm only 19."  
She said, being impressed.

"Heh, Just now, I'll confess. But sure, I'll make sure you're content with your beverage,  
if you're serious about the wine cooler."  
Sam spoke with a friendly smile.

"Aww, that's ok. I wasn't entirely serious anyway! I'm content with a peach snapple."  
Hana replied modestly.

Before she knew it, they started to pull up to the place. On the awning in big red letters read "Merlotte's bar & grill" The windows were tinted, and from the outside, the place looked decently big.

"Ready to go, sweetie?"  
Sam asked.

"Yep!"  
Hana replied, eager to see the inside of Merlotte's.

Hana let Sam walk in front of her, and of course he held the door like any gentleman would. She entered the establishment slowly, kind of nervous and excited to soon be working again. She hasn't worked in over 2 years, so if she wasn't getting her music done, working satisfied her up and about energy she had during the day. Sam soon lead her to a long bar counter. An attractive black woman was behind the counter, situating bottles and glasses. Once the woman spotted Sam, she greeted him casually. Her voice was full of personality and spirit, and something about her attitude really intrigued anyone. Hana had a good feeling she was going to become good friends with this spunky woman.

"Who's the lady friend, Sammy?"  
She asked, glancing at Hana.

"Oh, this is Maureen's niece, Hana. She's gonna work here part time, So try to be nice, Tara. I'll be in my office if you girls need me."  
He said with a grin, walking away from the women to leave them alone for a bit.

"Nice to meet you, Hana. Don't listen to Sam. I'm an angel!"  
Tara said to Hana with an adorable smile.

"Likewise, Tara. And don't worry, I'll take your word for it, girl.  
You look like an angel with that glowing skin of yours."  
Hana replied sweetly. Her bi-sexuality made it hard not to flirt a little with her new friend.

"Haha! Girl! If you were a guy, I would've fell head first for that one."  
Tara said through a feminine chuckle.

"Too bad, right?"  
Hana partially joked, laughing along with her.

"Aw, if I may ask..."  
She started to speak lower, leaning in close to Hana.

"Are you a lesbian? I mean, uh, I respect you in every way! I don't hate on gays or nothin'..  
In fact, my cousin's gay...but, I'm just wondering, you know.."  
Tara asked, entirely serious, trying her hardest not to offend.

"Haha! No way! But I do swing both ways, I confess. Sorry if I'm creeping you out..  
My flirting is habitual when I see a beautiful woman."  
Hana replied honestly, a light blush flushing her pale white face.

"No way, girl! I was just curious. I'm perfectly fine with it! If you were a guy, it would eventually get on my nerves, but you're alright! If it makes you feel any better, I've thought about swinging the other way several times. I'm sure every 'straight' girl has."  
Tara replied sweetly, fixing her a peach snapple in a tall glass on ice.

"That's good to know. I get you. and you get me. Nothing better than that, right?"  
Hana said with a giggle, sipping her drink.

"You sure are talkin' a lot to this here stranger, Tara. Are you sure you're alright? "  
said the built black man came in from the kitchen.

"Lafayette, Shut up! She aint no stranger. She's my new friend! Be polite, will ya?"  
Tara swiftly snapped at the man she referred to as Lafayette.

"Sorry, Hana. That's just my gay cousin. He don't mean no harm."  
Tara said to her.

"Hooker, please. You aint exactly social to people you don't know. I just thought I was seein' things is all.  
Oh, and, nice to meet you, Hana."  
Lafayette retorted, then spoke more politely to the milky white brunette.

"Nice to meet you too, Lafayette."  
Hana said to him, holding in her amused laughter.

"She's Maureen's niece. Sam said she's gonna be workin' here part time."  
Tara said to him.

"Really? That's nice. She got a great figure too. I can see the tips  
overflowing from her pockets and bosom."  
Lafayette said with a grin, but sounded casually friendly.

"Do I see bi-sexual tendencies, Lafayette?"  
Tara retaliated.

Hana couldn't help but giggle in amusement. These two sure were interesting characters. Taking another sip from her drink, she watched the two.

"Hooker.. You don't you know what you be talkin' about..I gotta get back to work..  
Nice talkin' to ya, babygirl."Lafayette gestered his last comment to Hana with a smile  
before heading back to work.

"I hope he wasn't embarassed..."  
Hana said out loud, but Tara's smile gave her reassurance.

"Nah! We're used to talking trash to each other, it's all good! Don't worry,  
I have a feeling my cousin likes you just fine."Tara spoke,  
resting her slender yet strong hand on Hana's shoulder.

"Well, that's good then."  
Hana spoke, finishing her glass of peach tea.

Tara went back to work, leaving Hana to herself. Before she realized it, Hana felt a large hand rest on her knee. She looked up, seeing a tipsy scruffy looking man, who looked like he had to be in his late thirties.

"I've never seen such a beautiful lady come round' this old place. How's bout I get you a drink?"  
The man slurred, staring down at Hana's large breasts.

Tara was busy serving other customers since the lunch crowd came in, so she hadn't seen what was going on. Hana slightly moved away from the drunken man's grip, laughing nervously and attempting to politely decline his offer.

"Ooh.. No need to be feisty, doll.. I'm just tryin' to be a gentleman..."  
He said with a drunken chuckle, wrapping his arm around her waist.

Hana frantically looked around for Tara or Sam, but neither were anywhere in sight. From a distance, A blonde waitress glanced in Hana's direction. She could hear Hana's fear in her thoughts, as well as the drunken pervert's.

"Oh.. God... I'm not even legal to drink yet... Where's Sam? Where's Tara? Oh. Do I yell for help? What the fuck do I do...?" Hana thought.

"Dang.. look at those tits... and those legs... I'm gonna get me some young pussy tonight! But why the fuck does she have to be so feisty?" The drunk man thought as he jerked Hana closer to him.

Without hesitation, the blonde waitress marched up to them. Her hand on her hip.  
She raised her voice at the man fawning all over Hana.

"Scuse me! Get your hands off of her!"  
She said with a growl, attracting attention.

"Mind your fuckin' business! Can't a guy treat a lady to a drink?"  
The man yelled, unaware that the whole bar stared at the scene.


	3. Nature, Human Nature

**CHAPTER 3: NATURE, HUMAN NATURE.  
**

* * *

The blonde telepath read the drunk man's mind more. He was clearly a newcomer to Bon Temps, being a passerby from Missisipi. He was obviously the only human in this town that didn't know Sookie Stackhouse. She scowled and sucked her teeth in disgust, interrupting the drunk man from laying another hand on Hana.

"You know, I don't think my brother POLICE DEPUTY Stackhouse would be too keen on an adult giving a minor alcohol.  
The girl aint 21 yet, and you were bout' to buy her a drink. _Illegally_."  
Sookie retaliated, a hand on her hip.

The crowd stared the man down and gossiping voices quickly filled the room. Several people began to protest while many others shook their heads. The drunk man grew stiff, quickly backing away from Hana, anger and defeat lingered in his expression.

Without another word the drunk man sprinted off his seat and exited Merlotte's. Lafayette and Tara finally caught up with the commotion from the distance. The gay cook shook his head with a grin, glancing over at Sookie and Hana who covered her face in embarassment.

"Here she come to save the day."  
Lafayette chimed with slight sarcasm.

* * *

Moments later the gossiping crowd dispersed. They left and new customers came in, as evening was approaching. Sookie and Hana were getting more 'aquanted' in Sam's office.

"I didn't mean to blow up your spot, really!"  
Sookie said apologetically, justisfying her actions.

"Ugh.. well I'm glad you saved me and all, but now  
everyone in this town will look as me as a naive kid.." Hana complained a bit,  
feeling defensive about her age, and how much she hated to be defined by it.

"Again, I'm really sorry. But hey, at least you're  
not being harrassed anymore."  
Sookie said with a smile, trying to cheer up the young woman.

"...That's true. I really was afraid.. but at least I know  
no one will fuck with me at night..."  
Hana trailed off before biting her bottom lip.

"At night..? What do you mean by that, Hana?"  
Sookie asked her with suspision, her focus leading her to read the brunette's mind.

_"Shit.. Don't talk about Eric.. It's bad enough she told the whole town I'm barely legal,  
so she sure as hell don't need to know I was told by a super fuckable icy blue eyed vampire he'd protect me.." _Hana's thoughts echoed.

"Eric?! Fuck he moves on quickly!"  
Sookie spoke her own thoughts aloud.

"What the fuck? did you just...read my mind? I'm sorry... WHAT?"  
Hana asked, completely confused.

Sookie nodded, explaining how she was a telepath, as well as her short lived history with Eric. Their conversation drifted even deeper, as Hana was very accepting and listened to Sookie with an open mind. But as much as Sookie needed to pour her heart out after all she's been through, she stopped at how she 'left' Bill and Eric.

"So... you're a fairy with magical abilities and blood that makes Vampires want to feind.  
You fell in love with Bill, who later on betrayed you because of the ex vampire queen..  
You succumed to your feelings for Eric after he lost his memory from being inflicted with an evil Witch's spell, somehow gave him his memory back.. While you also realized you've never stopped loving Bill.. Then, in the end, you walked away from them both?"  
Hana asked her with widened eyes.

"Sounds crazy doesn't it? But It's all true."  
The blonde said with a laugh.

"Well, shit. I hope everything else works out for you..  
uh.. as for Eric.. you don't mind that I'm seeing him, do you..?"  
Hana asked her.

"Nope. Not at all. Just be careful. You're signing up for much more than you think when you get involved with a Vampire Take it from me. Anyways it was nice meeting you. I have to get going. My shift's over and I got a shit ton of things I need to take care of with my werewolf friend. Be safe, Hana. We'll talk more tomorrow!" Sookie said before she headed out of Sam's office.

With a long sigh the brunette woman layed back on the leather couch, running a hand though her straightened hair. She was left to her own thoughts, not sure on how to decipher the blonde's words. She was still taking in everything else that was discussed. Fairies. Witches. Vampires. Werewolfs, too? What kind of world did she really live in? Fucked up humans AND different species she never thought existed? She debated if she should spring this on Eric or not later on. But dismissed the thought.

"I better focus on my job here... I have alot of questions for Sam..."  
Hana thought to herself before realizing Sam Merlotte's absence. Her glance captured the sight  
of his clothes on the floor, as well as the open window that was a few feet away.

* * *

The tall brunette grew impatient and decided to wait at the bar. Merlotte's vibe had returned to a calm state. People were playing pool, eating dinner, and simply keeping to themselves. Lafayette was on his usual 5 minute break since the crowd was small and all the orders were taken care of. The black cook's muscular arm rested on the counter. Hana greeted his prescence with a smile.

"Hey babygirl. I saw what happened back there.  
I'm sorry Sook beat me to the punch.. or lack theres of.."  
Lafayette said to the young woman with a grin.

"Ahaha. It's fine. I'm glad she made him dissappear but  
it sucks that everyone knows I lack the legal drinking age."  
Hana replied, trying to laughed it off.

"Well dis town make sure they up to date on shit. But don't get that pretty head all upset ovah it. They got better things to gossip about... Like why I be so fabulous with the new eyelashes I'm gon' be battin' tomorow."  
Lafayette said, smiling when he got a laugh out of her.

"You might be right. I won't let it get me down. But.. anyway.,  
This place seems so lonely all of a sudden. Where's Tara?"  
Hana replied.

"Oh, that hookah probably at home, tryin' to forget about things.  
She just broke up with her girlfriend so she layin' low fo a while.."  
Lafayette said with a frown, though he trusted Hana enough.

"Mm.. I see.. "  
Was all Hana said. She didn't want to pry. The two chatted for a little while until Hana grew tired  
of waiting for Sam. She gave Lafayette her number and saved his in her cellphone.

"I better get home. We should talk more tomorrow  
when I start my first day! Keep me posted, Lafayette."  
She said before kissing Lafayette on the cheek, heading out in front to call her aunt to come pick her up.

* * *

The call went to voicemail after a few rings and she left a quick message. Closing her phone, "9:32pm" Flashed on the top screen on her cellphone when she ended her call. There was a crisp breeze that made the trees rustle. The sky was dark and visibly bright from the full moon. Hana took in the beautiful sight of the many stars that twinkled faintly in the Lousiana sky.

Her surroundings were peaceful, and had a somewhat romantic feel to them. The synchronized chirps of crickets sounded from the trees and the moon's light was so vivid. Experiencing nature at night was indeed a contrast from living in New York, where artificial lighting and concete prevented any sort of night sky or nature from being seen.

Hana couldn't help but feel lonely, staring at her cellphone screen that read "missed calls: 0"  
She sighed and leaned against the wall that was behind her, holding to her knees that ached from the breezed that ran through her muscles. She felt pain. Her scarred tissue in her knees made them throb and ache like they have for nearly 5 years and counting. She groaned lowly and massaged them, mentally kicking herself for forgetting to see her doctor for her pain medication before she left New York.

About ten minutes later, the chill in the air made her aches a bit worse. She hated how her legs were exposed from the shorts she chose to wear. The breeze made he body tremble slightly in that moment, and she coudn't help but sigh in discomfort.

As if on que, Eric appeared before her, his hand cupped the side of her face when he stopped in his tracks.  
His icy blue eyes locked onto hers as they were mere inches apart. His sexy gaze showed a stern look of concern.

"Now, I don't remember you telling me of any muscle problems."  
He said with a warm grin, as one of his strong hands  
glided down to massage to knee she held to.

Hana's heart began to pound and she felt herself indulging from his massage.  
She blinked sheepishly, never breaking from his intoxicating gaze.

"..Well I didn't get the chance to..That aside, I'm starting to think  
that the effects of your blood are more complicated than I thought.."  
Hana said, laughing lowly.

The brunette was still getting used to everything. She figured out he could sense her emotions. God knows what else Vampire blood is capable of. But she was sure she'd find out. Hana laughed to herself, remembering Sookie's warning. What was she signing up for? She dismissed the thought when she felt Eric's lips speak comforting words softly against her ear.

Hana melted against him when his free hand pulled her gently by the waist, causing her to press closely against his chest. She stroked his neck, deliciously trapped in the magnetic gaze that entwined them. Reacting to his touch without hesitation came so naturally to her. Hana trusted him, she knew that was a fact. He was a being of mystery, to say the least. She could care less of the possibility of being in danger. Vampire or not, she craved to know more. As if it were an instinct. As if it were her nature. The young woman knew she wouldn't turn back now.

* * *

**HOLYSHIT I ACTUALLY UPDATED! Yes, I know this one was short but I literally just wrote this about 15 min ago, my loves! THE SEASON 5 FINALE WAS CRAZY, WASN'T IT? You can thank True Blood for chasing away my writers block.** **I am in the process of thinking/writing chapter 4 as we speak! Hope this keeps you coming back for more! Wish me luck! XOXO Hana **


	4. Love Runs Through These Veins

**CHAPTER 4: LOVE RUNS THROUGH THESE VEINS**

* * *

"Mn. Indeed we have a lot to discuss.  
I like where this is going, Hana.. but tell me.."  
Eric trailed off. Their lips were just inches apart as he continued to speak.

"Do you feel it is my blood that fuels your attraction to me?"  
The blonde vampire asked her directly. His icy blue eyes stared into her emerald eyes.

She returned his gaze with an honest look, thinking for mere seconds to  
process an answer. She did not hesitate to speak right after.

"I feel your blood is NOT the basis of my attraction.  
I admit I want to show you every ounce of my gratitude for saving my life."  
Hana spoke, staring into his eyes.

Her side bangs danced with the breeze that showed her emerald eyes gazing onto his so clearly.  
Eric appreciated her intelligence, along with the certainty that made her words solid.

"Once you feel as though you show me you're grateful, what do you wish to happen after that?"  
Eric asked her as he gently rushed his fingers through her dark,  
straightened locks that rested mere inches above her large breasts,  
though his gaze never left her porceline like face.

"After that? I'm not sure of the future, but I'm willing to have you in it. You make me feel so safe. Not in just the psychical sense either. I feel so connected to you, and I can bet that if this blood can wear off, I'll still feel the same way after that. I want you, Eric. I want you in the realest way, and If I have to ignore every sexual craving your blood is making my brain scream every fucking second I'm around you to prove it, I will."  
Hana confessed, staring at the ground with a bashful smile.

"You want me...enough to ignore you sexual impulses..  
Now that. Is most impressive. Not to mention commendable."  
Eric said with a smirk, laying his forehead on hers before he continued.

"But know you have nothing to prove to me, Hana. If I ever doubted your  
intentions.. I could simply glamore you. But I guess drinking my blood gives me some insight."  
Eric stared into her eyes, smiling warmly, examining her expression.

"Glamor me?"  
Hana asked.

"Yes. It's an ability Vampies posses.  
All I have to do, is look into your eyes..  
give you my influence... and.."  
Eric spoke softly, his voice became mesmerizing.

"And...?"  
Hana asked him with a smile.

A fraction of Eric's influence seemed to slowly posess her attention as her mind started to become blank. Hana found it inevitable to break from his gaze. Her expression became emotionless as she awaited to be assigned with knowledge to determine any emotion or thought.

Eric smiled suddenly which caused her to smile, as if his emotions were contagious to her, regardless of being under his trance. He gently ran his hand though her hair, playing with the long, straightened locks. He could've pried her brain all he wished to, but he trusted her, even respected her enough to leave her thoughts alone. Without a word, he released her from her hypnosis in an instant, studying her reaction. Her petite rougue lips parted as she gave him a look of momentary confusion.

"What.. Did you just..? I felt.. so.. captured."  
Hana began to say, her words were filled with intrigue.

"Yes. Glamoring can manipulate a human's memories, opinions, and will.  
Your consciousness is induced with my influence. Just like hypnosis.  
I could have made you do whatever I wanted, but I wanted you  
to remember the power my influence."  
Eric spoke sternly, his strong hand released grip of her hair,  
gliding up to gently cup the side of her face.

Hana blushed deeply, almost overwhelmed with what she was learning.  
But she understood why Eric was teaching her this way. He wanted her to  
know the dangers of a vampire. She knew being with him was  
going to be anything but predictable.

"I understand, Eric.."  
Hana spoke sheepishly, her head jarring from the recollection of her thoughts post glamor.

"Are you afraid, Hana?"  
Eric asked her, giving her the notion that she was her own person.  
He did not claim her. His thumb gently stroked her soft cheek.

"I'm afraid of what vampires are capable of, but.. I am _not _afraid of you."  
Hana said softly, pressing her lips against his, unable to defy at least that much of her supercharged hormones.

Eric gave in to his instinct and passionately kissed her. Their toungues met. With his super speed he pulled her off the concrete wall to make sure her back wouldn't feel discomfort, placing her against him when they switched places. He felt her hands clench to his shirt and his grabbed to her silky smooth hair, then glided down to hold to her petite curvy waist. Her faint moans of pleasure vibrated gently against his lips.

The built vampire released grip from her lips when his fangs presented themselves. He was a bit cautious, but very respectful to her reaction. Merlotte's was starting to fill with more customers, as the blonde vampire could judge from the disturbance of cars driving towards Merlotte's in the distance. He wanted Hana alone to avoid her  
from any shit talking he knew this town thrived on.

"We have alot to talk about. Shall I show you to my establishment? It's a vampire bar in Shreveport."  
Eric asked with a grin, curious if she wanted more of his company tonight.

"Um, can I come tomorrow night? I had a long day today and I'm very tired."  
Hana replied with a frown, hoping he wasn't displeased with her .

"Not a problem. I can actually pick you up like a gentleman  
when I actually pick you up by car."|| Eric said, reassuring her with a kiss on her forehead  
before he picked her up and carried her to her home, running off with that super speed she needed to get used to.

The viking like vampire stopped in his tracks when they were just a few feet away from the porch. Hana's body shook slightly. She felt like she sat on the roof of a Japanese bullet train, but was still in one peice. He placed her on her feet, unable from resisting to grab to her hips.

"Pick me up 9pm tomorrow. I'll be waiting for you return."  
Hana said to the tall viking like vampire that held her with a coy smile.

"We haven't made anything official yet and you're already calling the shots? I like that."  
Eric replied with a grin, kissing her neck teasingly  
to bring back that submissive side he loved so much.

"Mnn, I need to show at least _some_ dominance, should I not?"  
The brunette stated, her eyes closed when she struggled  
to hide the needy moan that wanted to escape her trembling lips.

"But of course, My Princess."  
He teased her, before he cupped her chin, kissing her deeply.

Hana blushed deeply and returned the kiss for a moment before pulling away, promising herself she wouldn't let herself get too touchy feely-at least not yet. Because touching leads to more touching, and more touching leads to sex, and sex wasn't the first thing she wanted to experience with Eric. She wanted something meaningful to solidify their relationship, and that something was not getting naked on the first night.

The curvacious brunette stood her ground, and Eric understood the moment she pulled away. Be it from the blood or just his keen judge of body language. Eric knew the effects of his blood still lingered, and he felt the torturous magnitism that stood between them.

He gazed at the brunette's hour glass figure, as the moonlight reflected against her porceline white skin that he simply craved to touch more. Even being over a thousand years old, he hardly ever ignored his carnal urges.

Yet, before him stood a young, delicate woman. A mere human who was able to separate desire from priority. It earned her his respect and intrigue. She was his exception. With that final thought he cupped her soft cheek once again. The two shared one final kiss for the night exchanged their momentary 'goodbyes' before Eric sped off to Shreveport.

Hana exhaled a deep breath, practically floating into the house to get her outfit ready for their first unofficial..what could she even consider it? A date? The curvacious brunette smiled at the thought, heading up to her room to try on those crimson red pleather leggings she had recently bought. Something appropriate for night life, but nothing too scandalous. She wanted to remain conservative tomorrow night, in a sexy way of course.

* * *

**Eric's P.O.V**

The viking immortal made his way to Shreveport in less than 2 minutes. He stopped at the side of a large building. His vampire bar to be exact. A crowded line of both humans and vampires alike stood in an orderly line at the door. Neon red lights emmitted from the awning in large script font that read "Fangtasia". His attractive female 'prodigy' as Vampires refer to the humans they made vampire stood at the door, Carded every customer, and whatever else she pleased.

He sped into his bar flawlessly with no notice, taking a seat on his throne where he over-watched his establishment. His prodigy immediatley appeared before him, leaning a long slender arm on the side of his throne.

"Everything seems to be in order tonight. Thank you, Pam."  
Eric praised her with a grin.

"Did you expect anythin' less? I glamoured every human and  
smelled out every shady vampire who set foot on our concrete.  
All clear, as I made sure of.."Pam replied with a smirk.

Eric nodded, pleased with how everything was normal ever since the whole witch ordeal.  
Ever since the AVL cracked down on public feeding, vampire treachery, and human rights,  
Eric made sure his establishment remained standing and for the most part, safe.

There was so much he had to tell Hana. His past. The supernatural shit that happened up until now, Sookie included. The fae waitress was a short chapter in his in life that he preffered to keep erased, or at least closed. Simply because she was a cocky human who had two vampire's hearts in the palm of her hands, only to toss them aside like garbage. It sickened him how he fell for her, but she mattered so little now.. or so he told himself to believe. The viking immortal broke from his thoughts when Pam called his name.

"Eric? You're out of it. Everything alright?"  
Pam asked him in Swedish. Her ocean blue eyes were filled with concern.

"I'm fine. I need you to clear out the bar tomorrow night.  
I'm having my human companion over and I wish for her to enjoy my establishment."  
Eric replied in Swedish.

Pam raised an eyebrow, feeling slightly insecure when she heard the words 'human' and 'companion' in the same sentence. She didn't want to be second best to anyone after the bullshit with Sookie. There was silence between the two Vampires for a moment. The beat of the trance music that played sounded throughout their silence, as Pam gathered her words.

"I'll make sure it gets done."  
Pam said in English this time, turning to him as she started to walk away.

Eric watched the tall slender blonde take over the bartending shift. Seemingly doing it to keep herself occupied, when she would usually take her break with a female human in her office by now. He felt Pam's distain, but said nothing more.

* * *

**I'M ON A ROLL! Hope you're enjoying everything so far. I love you readers. Share your thoughts/advice! COMMENTS ARE CRAVED/APPRECIATED! See ya soon. XO Hana**


	5. Talk Of The Town

**CHAPTER 5: TALK OF THE TOWN  
**

* * *

The next morning had arrived. Sunlight peered it's way through the pink transparent-like curtains that decorated the two windows on each side of the room. Hana had awoken with a groan, sitting up from her bed with tightly shut eyes. She hated the morning, but figured it was an appropriate time to speak with Sam to check up on things.

The tall brunette opened her eyes with a yawn, reaching over to the small bedside table to check her cellphone. She kept it on vibrate at night, but even so it would usually fail to disrupt her solid slumber. The screen read: New text message (1) in large white letters. It was from Sam.

**- From: Sam**  
**Recieved: 07:18 am**

**I really apologize for my sudden exit yesterday, Something came up and I**  
**had to go. Also, Sookie told me you two spoke. You and I have some things**  
**to talk about. Please call me when you get this. -**

"Huh. Wonder if I'm not getting that job afterall.  
I should put some clothes on anyway."  
Hana said to herself before she glanced at the sexy outfit she left out for later.

The brunette ran a hand through her straightened locks, laughing to herself with excitement.  
She actually had an unoffical date to look forward to! By a probably wealthy vampire who owned his own Vampire bar nonetheless? Everything about it thrilled her. Even if she didn't get the waitress job she still had the night with Eric to look forward to. She quickly got dressed into some casual clothes, fixing up her hair and throwing her things in her purse.

Hana headed downstairs to the diningroom, being drawn in by the scent of hot strawberry pancakes that was served at the table. Her petite aunt greeted her with a smile, pouring them both a glass of orange juice.

"Well I was just about to wake you up and here you are!  
How'd everything go at Merlotte's last night?"  
Aunt Maureen asked Hana.

_"As if this whole town hasn't told her yet? She must really keep to herself.."_The tall brunette thought to herself before answering her chipper Aunt. She only mentioned Sam's sudden absence, and how she met Sookie.

"Sookie Stackhouse?  
Hm... So you must know alot already.."  
Aunt Maureen said with a stern expression.

"Yeah.. Everything seems crazy but what can only accept it, right?"  
Hana said in an awkward tone, trying to laugh off the subject.

"Just be careful. There's alot of weird shit happening to people who  
get involved with all those supernatural fucks. Gettin' involved  
with any of em' can be beyond life threatening. Don't hang around  
Sookie Stackhouse neither, it's for your own good. Understand, hunny?"  
Aunt Maureen said with a grave look in her eyes, expecting no protests from Hana.

Hana blinked a bit, nodding shly in response to her Aunt's words. She was nearly shocked by her Aunt's behavior. She guessed her Aunt feared 'those supernatural fucks' because they were different, and obviously dangerous to humans. But Hana felt that point of view would not suffice for an entire species. With Eric in mind, she shook off the thought, finishing her breakfast. After she helped clean up, Hana stepped out on the porch to call Sam. He picked up right away it seemed.

"Morning, sweetheart. Glad you got my message."  
Sam spoke.

"Morning. Yeah, is everything alright?"  
Hana found herself saying, curious to what he wanted to talk about.

"Yeah, everything's fine. I really am sorry bout yesterday.  
I would just like to discuss some things with you here in Merlotte's.  
If you can get here as soon as possible, that'd be great."  
Sam replied politely.

"Sure. Uh, I'll have my Aunt drop me off there on her way to work.  
See you in about 15 minutes or so. Okay? Alright, bye."  
Hana said before hanging up.

Hana had her Aunt drive her to Merlotte's when she was ready to leave. She was silent the whole car ride, trying not to question or dwell on the conversation they had earlier. The car pulled up to Merlotte's parking lot. Sam stood in the distance, waving to Hana when she stepped out of the car.

Sam watched the attractive young woman slam the car door shut before she approach him with a smile. He held the door open for her, leading her into the quiet restaurant. They passed by a few morning regulars that paid no mind to their prescence. He lead her to his office as his thoughts raced in his mind.

_"Where should I even begin? I mean do I address last night's matter? Or should I get into the supernatural shit first? I mean she fucking met Sookie already, So I doubt she'll be too freaked out by anything else, right? Damn it.." _

"Um.. Sam..?"  
Hana spoke, interrupting his thoughts.

"Yes, darlin'?"  
Sam said with a collected smile.

"I'm guessing Sookie told you about last night..  
I'm really sorry for that.. I look older than I am and.."  
Hana said with a worrysome tone before Sam cut her off.

"You have nothing to be sorry for. That drunken lerch made that scene happen.  
He wasn't from around these parts and I doubt he'll ever show his face here again.  
Listen Hana. I want you to feel safe here no matter what. I'll make sure your  
fellow employees make sure of that when I'm not around."|| Sam said with a reassuring smile.

"Wait, so that means you are going to hire me?"  
Hana asked with a smile and cheered when he nodded to her.

"Yep, got your uniform ready and everything. Fresh off the presses.  
So in 40 minutes the lunch crowd comes in, I'm gonna need your help  
til' 5 if that's fine. Arlene and Daphne will train you."  
Sam said as he handed her a white merlotte's shirt.

"Ofcourse, Boss. No problem."  
Hana agreed, admiring the pretty green script on the white shirt.

"By the way, I actually request that you give me your size in pants.  
The waitresses here wear black shorts that go with uniform."  
Sam said as he scratched his head, hoping it wasn't a weird request.

"Sure. Size 3/4. Medium, or 25 in other terms. Let me know when it comes in!"  
Hana said politely, in a perky sort of way.

Sam laughed as she left the office before he could mention anything else. _"I guess the shifter discussion will have to be another time then." _Sam thought to himself, though he could already tell it wouldn't be a problem to Hana.

When she sat down at the empty bar table to order a peach snapple, she frowned at Tara's absence. She remembered Lafayette seemed to have the late afternoon/Night shift, so no one she knew was there yet. A middle aged blonde woman stood behind the counter with a polite smile, greeting Hana with her charming southern drawl.

"Judging from that shirt, you must be Hana. I'm Daphne, nice to meet you!"  
Daphne said with a friendly grin.

"Yeah, aha. I'm sure since yesterday everyone knows who I am."  
Hana said to the woman with a shrug.

"Oh, don't you worry bout that. It's cause you're so darn big breasted,  
that pervert had to start a scene!"  
Daphne teased her, chuckling lowly.

"Oh, don't tease her too much. She just might be a fragile little thing for all ya know.  
She was just mindin her own business is all." A slender red headed woman said as she walked over.

"Don't listen to Arlene. I don't mean no harm."  
Daphne said when she turned to Arlene.

"Haha. It's fine. It's not the first time my boobs got me in trouble..."  
Hana laughed it off, directing her attention to the red head named Arlene.

"You sure are a riot! Y'all must be the new waitress.  
I'm Arlene, pleased to meet cha." || Arlene smiled and shook the younger woman's hand.

The woman chatted for a bit before they discussed work. They trained Hana on the layout and table numbers. Clockwise respectfully. Her duties starting out would be to tend to booths up front first, and to tend to the customers at the counter after that. She had to pad and pen clipped on her at all times, and actually racked in a decent amount of tips. Five o clock soon came by and Hana's shift for the day had finally ended.

The tall brunette practically dragged herself to the empty bar table, stretching her legs  
as her knees faintly cracked. She took out her cellphone and texted her Aunt to come pick her up at the employee side entrance. Lafayette wiped the counter around her and gave her a grin.

"You sure are a crowd favorite babygirl. Fools be orderin' cups of coffee  
ovah and ovah again just to watch that bosom bounce when you walk by."  
The spunky black cook said with a hand on his hip.

"Ugh. Don't remind me, Lafayette. I'm just so tired from it.  
I really should get ready for my date tonight.."  
Hana said lowly, sheepishly waving to Daphne when she watched her leave.

"Dang, you sure do aim to please. So tell me, who be this lucky man  
you seein' after a long days work? He must be worth it."  
Lafayette asked curiously.

"Oh shit! Eric! Yeah I should get going! Got my outfit in my bag in everything!  
I should go change and get going! See you tomorrow, babe!"  
Hana stood up and quickly headed to the employee bathroom to get changed.

Lafayette's eyes widened when he watched the curvy brunette speed off. He exhaled a sigh and shook his head with a grin on his face. He wondered who hasn't gotten involved with Eric Northman in some way. He just prayed for Hana's safety.

Suddenly, a glowing yet solid figure appeared in front of the built cook. He was an old Japanese man wearing a labcoat. He chuckled softly and spoke in a slight accent. "She will be fine! She is but one bloodtype!" He spoke ominously before vanishing.  
Lafayette flinched and cursed loud enough for customers nearby to hear. He still wasn't used to his newly found psychic abilities. Let alone random spirits giving him strange messages.

Hana heard Lafayette yell but shrugged it off. She wore a tight black corset like neck top that showed her plunging neckline, Along with a tight cheetah print pleather mini skirt that was scarcely mid thigh length. Her long straightened hair was tied in a side ponytail that went a mere inch and a half past her large D cup breasts. Faux diamond studded earrings shined dimly with the lighting.

Hana felt her phone vibrate from her pocketbook suddenly. She checked her texts and her Aunt said she was waiting outside. She glanced at her reflection once last time before heading out of the bathroom. The sound of her black strapped two inch heels echoed throughout the hallway as she took her leave.

When she got into the car her Aunt busted her chops about her sexy attire. Hana explained she had a date but didn't say much else. As far as she was concerned, she was a legal adult, who didn't have to explain much to anyone anymore. Her Aunt didn't pay mind to the details and nodded. Hana got out of the car when they pulled up to the driveway.

"Alright, sweety. Have fun. I'm going to Ms. Fortenberry's tonight for cards  
So I won't be home until later. But call if you need me."  
Aunt Maureen said from the car window, waving before she pulled out of the driveway.

_"Hmphf. Ever since this morning I'm much happier without her around."_Hana thought to herself, clenching her fists when she got in the door, closing it behind her. She sighed lowly, shaking her head. She knew so little about the supernatural, and knew getting involved with Eric would be anything but dull. But, could it really be life threatening? Even with him around? She wondered then, but quickly shook off the thought.

As if on que, Hana heard a car pull up into the driveway. A sleek black corvette waited in front of the house. She glanced out the window and saw the tall viking like vampire walk to her doorstep. She smiled as her heart raced frantically. She adjusted her long side ponytail and pulled down her cheetah print mini skirt. Before he could knock on the door, she opened it, greeting him with a quick but teasing kiss. Her manicured nails lightly tickled the side of his neck. Eric swiftly pulled her by the waist with one hand, smirking at the sight of her attire. He couldn't resist grabbing her after she gave him such a provocative, rushed, tongue kiss.

"Mn, you look gorgeous, sweetheart."  
Eric's icy blue ravaged the sight of her.

"Well, I wanted to look good for you tonight. I'm glad I've succeeded."  
Hana said with a giggle, leaning against his chest as she felt him plant a quick kiss on her neck.

He then lead her to his car, taking her by the hand and seating her before he closed to her door. He got into the car and they drove off. The moonlight shined brightly and the stars filled the sky as they took the open road to Shreveport.

* * *

**A/N: Do you like where the story is going so far?! REVIEWS/COMMENTS/CRITICISM APPRECIATED!**


	6. Crimson Blood, Beating Heart

**A/N: ** ****THIS IS A LONG ONE! A little bit over 3,000 words! Enjoy!*****

CHAPTER 6: CRIMSON BLOOD, BEATING HEART.

* * *

Eric took Hana by the hand and lead her into Fangtasia. The walls were a crimson red and the decor  
was very modern vampire-esque. Scandily clad female dancers danced in chordination on each side  
of the room, securing themselves on the tiny circular platform by the stripper poles they leaned against.

The viking vampire could smell that no Vampires were present, just as he had ordered. Still in all, he wanted  
to be the only carnal male to have his eyes on her, just for tonight. It disappointed alot of the usual regulars  
but they enjoyed the atmosphere nonetheless, curtesy of drink discounts as well as half priced lap dances  
from the dancers.

The many fangbangers gathered in their own cliques around the bar. Some danced, and some were  
bragging about all of the vampires who fed of them and what not. The trance music sounded throughout  
the establishment. The volume was loud but crisp as the bass vibrated against the floor space ever so lightly.  
He held his companion by the waist with a strong arm, guiding her to his throne. She couldn't help but giggle  
when he pulled her onto his lap, as Pam heard from the distance. She rolled her eyes, as only a fraction of  
her attention focused on the female fang banger that begged her to feed from her.

Pam's ocean blue eyes locked onto the fangbanger's when she sarcastically explained the rules of 'public' feeding.  
Due to her annoyance from the sight of her maker paying attention to Hana, Her fangs presented themselves  
when she spoke. It only seemed to make the fangbanger want her more when she whined for Pam,  
sounding more than loud enough for Hana to notice.

"Pleeease! I'm just so fuckin' horny! Please bi-"  
The petite fangbanger begged before Pam covered her mouth.

"Huh? Why.. is that annoying girl bothering that woman?"  
Hana asked with curiousity, watching Pam push the fangbanger  
behind a crimson curtain that lead to the 'VIP' section.

"Because, she wants to be fed on.."  
Eric said as his icy blue eyes met the floor.

"You mean, she.. likes being bitten..?"  
Hana asked him, a look of shock lingered in her expression.

"Many humans do. They're commonly refferred to as fangbangers.."  
Eric responded, dreading to get into this topic with her.

"So.. when we fuck, and I let you bite me,does.. that make me a slutty fangbanger?"  
Hana asked with a smirk, pushing her long ponytail to the side to expose her neck.

Their gaze met. The idea seemingly enticed her. Eric layed a strong hand to the back of her hair,  
guiding her body to face him. Both of their legs spread apart then, causing her to gently fall against  
his chest. A look of seriousness showed within his icy blue eyes.

"Hana. Do not call yourself such a worthless being. Fangbangers are food  
and a one time fuck, and nothing more. But you.. are so much greater than that.."  
Eric spoke sternly, placing her long ponytail to cover her neck.

"I know I mean more than that.. but.. the idea is just so sexual.  
If I can't be your fangbanger, then... will you feed on someone else?"  
Hana said lowly, feeling a sense of insecurity rattle her.

"_My_ fangbanger? Hana, do you truly wish to be mine?"  
Eric began asked her, suprised from her words.

"Yes! I want to be yours. Your girlfriend. Your companion. Your human.  
Your slutty fangbanger,and whatever else you want me to be. It won't matter  
to me because I'll be with you!" Hana found herself saying as her lips trembled slightly.

"Then if you declare yourself mine, I am yours. No one will take you away from me.  
Your safety will be assured.. and whenever you're ready for it, your pleasure will be mine."  
The viking vampire said as his icy blue eyes focused on her exotic green eyes.

"When I'm ready? Why must you say it like that?"  
Hana asked flirtatiously, stroking his built chest with both palms.

"Simply because I don't want to rush you. You may want to be my, sexy, slutty, fangbanger..."  
Eric spoke inbetween the short, sweet kisses he planted on her petite rouge lips.

"Mnn.. uhuh..?"  
The brunette spoke in ecstacy.

"I do not want to have primal sex with you if it's on a whim.  
You have to want all of me. Because after that. There is no turning back..  
for either of us. I want this to be concrete.. Hana."  
Eric said with a smirk. His thumb and index finger held to her chin.

"So do I. I don't play games when I feel so strongly.  
I'm nothing like Soo-" Hana trailed off before biting her bottom lip.

Eric's gaze was stern now, almost blank. He figured she had encountered Sookie by now, and it wasn't  
a problem to him at all. Though distain tried to take over his emotions. Hana was right. She seemed  
nothing like the Fae waitress. She was much younger, but he could bet with meeting the true death  
that Hana feels just as strongly as he does, no bullshit. The young woman knew what she wanted,  
and that was something that made her Sookie's complete contrast.

The viking immortal stroked the young woman's cheek when he saw her look bashful, staring down at the  
black marble flooring as if she said something wrong. Her almond shaped emerald eyes gazed back up at  
him with curiosity, making him smile meekly. He could tell the woman was sincere, and hated being discreet  
or to hide how she felt. Be it from the blood, or the innocent look in her eyes, he sensed realness. It gave  
him more security and less doubt that any human ever did.

"You've met Sookie, I see. You have nothing to be sorry for, princess.  
I was going to tell you about her eventually, but obviously now would seem appropriate."  
Eric said softly. He brushed aside her side bangs with his fingers before kissing her forehead.

"Yeah.. she told me quite a bit. I don't know whether I should feel for  
her for all she's been through or kick her in the shins.."  
Hana pondered, blinking a bit.

"And why would you kick her in the shins, dare I ask?"  
Eric asked her with a grin, nearly chuckling at her honesty.

Hana looked back to him then, gazing into his icy blue eyes that gave her comfort and security.  
Eric felt her slender palms stroke his chest slowly before he emmitted somewhat of a faint groan,  
quickly adapting to the teasing touch of her delicate hands.

"Because I could never understand why she would let go of you.."  
Hana said to the viking vampire as her eyes closed. Her lips melted into his.

On instinct, Eric held to the back of her head, gripping her straighted ponytail that suddenly became loose.  
Long brown straightened hair fell over his hand that gripped to some of it. He returned the passion of her  
kiss tenfold. Their lips massaged and gelled sensually before tongues had met. Hana moaned her Asian  
like moans into his mouth. Her large breasts pressed to his chest when the viking vampire pulled her closer to him.

* * *

**Pam's P.O.V.**

From the VIP room Pam glared from the distance. Her blood stained mouth formed into a scowl.  
The female fangbanger was getting dressed, giggling with satisfaction when she pulled her skimpy  
leather shorts up. Bright crimson bite marks showed on her exposed neck. She leaned close to the  
blonde vampiress who sat at the black leather couch, crossing her arms with closed eyes.

"That was so hot, Pam! I can't wait to see you agai-"  
The female fangbanger chirped before she became silent.

The tall vampiress stared into the fangbanger's eyes, feeding her mind her influence. Her ocean  
blue eyes remained on the fangbangers as she pricked her finger with her fang, placing her blood  
on the girl's bitemarks that healed instantaniously.

"Listen. You are a dirty skank. Your type blood is common, and I never want to taste it again.  
You will forget I ever sunk my fangs into your needy flesh, and will seek to fufill your selfish  
whorish desires from a different vampire who's desperate enough to bother with you.  
Understand, sweetheart?" || Pam said with a sarcastic grin.

"Yes.. I understand..."  
The female fangbanger said blankly.

"Good. Now, get out."  
Pam ordered her. Her arms crossed.

The female fangbanger nodded and left. Pam's ocean blue eyes looked past the slight opening  
the slim crimson curtains had in the center, catchng sight of Eric kissing Hana on his throne. She  
rolled her eyes before wiping her mouth. Hating the taste of +O positive that lingered.

When the night grew later, Pam took the bar shift, tending to the few humans that werently entirely  
ossified as of yet. They cleared way and quickly sat somewhere else when Eric became present, sitting  
at the bar table with Hana now next to him. The tall blonde vampiress was cleaning a glass, trying not to  
pay mind to them before Eric summoned her attention, much to her displeasure.

"Pam. I'd like you to meet with my human companion, Hana."  
Eric said with a grin, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Hana, the traditional and common  
Japanese term for flower.. How.. lovely."  
Pam said with a forced smile. Emphasis on the word common.

Eric caught his prodigy's sarcasm right away, as he would groan faintly. He randomly succumbed to his urge  
to scold her for feeding on the fangbanger from before, reminding her of the humans who enjoyed the public  
feeding ban that might have made their way into his establishment with intents of recording such activity.  
Pam sighed with slight annoyance. She scarcely tried to hide it.

"I glamoured every human when they walked in, one by one, Eric.  
Besides I had to shut the bitch up. I prevented any sort of outburst."  
Pam stated plainly, hating it when he scolled her, finding it strange that he did.

"Eric, she took control of the situation.  
You should commend her for that, you know!"  
Hana said to the viking vampire.

"You're right, princess. We just try to follow the rules.  
I'd like my establishment to be astray from any media attention of that sort."  
Eric said with a smirk, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

Pam placed her long slender hand on her hip, disregarding the fact that Eric's new plaything  
actually stook up for her. With a rehersed smile, Her ocean blue eyes locked onto Hana's as  
she smirked on que.

"Right. What would 'princess' like to drink?"  
The tall blonde vampiress asked Eric, her gaze on Hana.

"Um.. Peach Schapps on the rocks.  
If you have Peach Snapple, please add that.."  
Hana said shyly with a laugh.

"Peach Schapple? How cute.  
If only I were human to try it.."  
Pam said with a half smirk, finding her request adorable,  
though she showed no signs of affection.

Pam's ocean blue eyes tried not to drift on the young woman's large breasts. Up close, she found  
Hana quite attractive. The kinky way her dark straightened hair messily hung at the edge of her  
Dcup breasts. Even her Asian like features and naturally green eyes stood out to Pam. Her skin was  
pale like porceline, bringing notice to her petite red lips.

_"She's a sexy little plaything aint she? Never_ _knew Eric was into the young, exotic types."_  
She thought to herself while preparing the brunette's drink in just under a minute. She luckily found  
a standard sized glass peach snapple bottle in the back of the fridge. She served it in a cocktail glass  
and added a chilled peach slice on the glass on the edge. Her bartending skills over then years had yet to fail her.

"and I would like True Blood. +A positive, ofcourse."  
Eric requested, seeming to suprise his progidy.

Pam raised an eyebrow, smirking slightly with curiousity. Her ocean blue eyes lingered to Hana's  
exposed neck. She noticed her long straightened hair was messy, but her neck showed no puncture  
wounds, not even a trace of oral contact. Plus the fact that her maker ordered a blood substitute  
made the fact obvious.

_"The fuck? He hasn't fed from her? and he's ordering fucking true blood?_  
_I just can't wrap my head around this one."_ The blonde female vampire thought to  
herself with a puzzled look, subconciously taking in the scent of Hana's -A negative blood.

The blonde vampiress' thoughts became clear then. Eric wanted to keep from her blood, whatever  
his reason may be she didn't think too much into. She pulled out a bottle of A+ positive True Blood,  
sliding it to him. She placed a hand on her hip, appearing collected when she secretly thought that  
female fangbanger from before was a negative type. Negative bloodtypes were much more appetizing  
than the common +O positive, from her tastes anyway.

Pam tended to glamouring the few drunk humans that left, making sure they would'nt 'notice' the feeding  
that went on in the VIP section. She could smell the younger customers that took LSD laced with a small  
amount of vampire blood. Though, she and the staff made sure their trip stayed good, and the drinks  
stayed flowing AND fully priced since it was past Midnight.

Most of them gathered to the spacious black dancefloor while some just sat where they were, touching  
the objects around them, keeping to themselves. "Fuse" by SHE sounded faintly throughout the bar.  
The distorted bass sounded heavy while it's undertones remained dark to fit with the bar's theme.  
Once everything was running smoothly, the tall blonde vampiress took a seat at her throne that  
was next to Eric's, watching over the bar from there.

* * *

**Regular Shifting P.O.V.**

The new bartender on shift served Hana her fourth glass of Peach Schnapple as the two remained at  
the secluded bar area. She was still taking in everything Eric had went over with her. Witches? Eric losing  
his memory from Black Magic? Werewolves? Vampire's power ranked by age? The illusive effects of large  
vampire blood intake? Bill? and Sookie? It was alot to soak up, But she felt content hearing this from him.

They flirted and chatted for a bit. 6 bottles of +A positive layed empty on the bar table by Eric.  
Hana knew being fed on was a touchy subject for Eric, but it made her feel entirely respected nonetheless.  
Though she couldn't help but wonder what being fed on would feel like. Perhaps like a Hickey but a bit more  
painful? She could do nothing but guess for now, as it was not neccisary to dwell upon.

The curvacious brunette found herself leaning against Eric's chest once again. She sucked on a chilled  
peach slice while they flirted some more. Though over Eric's shoulder, she caught sight of Pam in the distance.  
Hana couldn't help but gaze at the sight, giving in to her bisexual tendancies. She saw past the few people  
that danced as if they were invisible. 

The tall blonde vampiress sat at her throne like a queen, overwatching the bar as if it were her kingdom.  
The bright pink silk corset she wore brought attention to her long, blonde, curled locks. The black lace that  
accented on the waist area really showed her very slim yet curvy figure. The tight black leather skirt with  
matching pink lace accents had length to it, but clinged to her long, slender thighs, teasing Hana  
enough to wonder what sort of undergarments she wore underneath.

Hana's heart pounded from the vampire's returning gaze, though she quickly turned her head, hoping Pam  
hadn't noticed. A smirk pursed on Pam's pink plump lips then. Eric gazed to Hana with a smug look, sensing  
what was going on through both his progeny and Hana. She blinked up at him several times,  
Attempting to seem nonchalant.

"You've taken a liking to Pam it would seem.."  
Eric said with a teasing grin, stroking her cheek with his fingers.

"What? Uh, Y-yeah. She sure keeps things in order, doesn't she?"  
Hana retorted, playing with her messy straight hair that lingered onto her breasts.

"She certainly does."  
Eric let her win this time, planting kisses behind her ear playfully.

Pam batted her long lashes with a look of content when she gazed upon Hana. She no longer protested  
at the sight of seeing the young woman in her maker's grip. She wouldn't admit it, but she knew something  
about her set apart from the rest of the playthings Eric has had over the years. She just hoped to Lillith,  
if that fucking mythical bitch she heard about even existed, that Haha was nothing like Sookie.

"Fuck Sookie." Pam thought to herself with a scowl that soon ceased when she caught Hana's gaze again.  
It was cute to watch the pale brunette steal a few glances from her, regardless of being in Eric Northman's  
grip. She could only grin when she returned her gaze, fantasizing a dirty thought of gripping Hana by her large,  
soft, breasts with her freshly manicured nails as she ate her out. But that thought was only hers to savor,  
and nothing more tonight.

When closing time rolled around at 4:30am, everyone cleared out. The staff cleaned up, and Hana said her  
goodbyes, as well as Pam, sharing one final gaze with the flashy vampiress before she and Eric departed.  
He drove her home and they made out against the hood of his car until the sky turned a pale shade of dark  
stars began to depart, Signaling sunrise was a mere 20 minutes away.

"I'll see you tomorrow night, I presume?"  
Eric asked her as he had her hips in his grip.

"and every night after that. I like how we're starting off slow,  
but remember, you'll see me alot."|| Hana answered with a smile,  
lightly gripping his shirt to keep her balance.

"Understood, my princess. One more thing."  
Eric said as he leaned close.

"Yes, my viking?"  
Hana asked him with a giggle.

"Invite me in your home. Quickly."  
Eric smirked, leaving no room for explanation.

"Hn? O-okay.. Won't you please come in..?"  
Hana slurred, forgetting the invite rule for Vampires.

Without another thought, he carried her bridal style, taking off with super speed into her front door  
and up to her room. He placed her on her bed and took off her tight clothes, watching her expression  
become tired as her eyes seemed to barely stay open.

"Wh-what.. how'd we end up here? haha, jetlag!"  
The now naked brunette said loudly as the alcohol lingered.

Eric stared down at her curvy naked body for about 6 seconds until he covered her with her floral comforter.  
Using every ounce of self control he obtained over the past thousand years he swore not to ravage her where  
she was, though in the state that she was he knew it was far from appropriate to even tease her. The viking  
vampire shushed her through a grin, and she made groggy noises before turning to her side. He kissed her  
forehead, then began to walk away, when he heard her mumble something nearly inaudible as she gradually  
surrendered to slumber.

"Mnn.. ghhh..I mnn..love you, Viking.  
We can make love..mnn..n-nother night.."  
Hana said before falling asleep.

Eric smiled and mentally kicked himself for letting her drink all that alcohol, but knew they had another night to get  
into that. He closed her doors and sped off into the night, having one of his staff tow his car back to the parking lot in Shreveport. The viking like vampire somehow had a feeling he would run away from sunrise for many more nights to come.


End file.
